


Winning Him Back

by ethan_green



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dumbasses, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethan_green/pseuds/ethan_green
Summary: Quirrell is hurt by Voldemort's actions, and Voldy has to win back his favourite boy
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Set-Up

“ _ Crucio! _ ” Bellatrix screamed.

Voldemort watched in horror as Quirrell,  _ his _ Quirrell, fell to the ground, shrieking and writhing in agony. He shoved her away from him, breaking the curse. The shrieking stopped, but the silence was almost worse. He glanced back. The man was shuddering. He was still alive. Voldemort counted that as a win.

“What’s the matter?” Bellatrix asked, crazed amusement decorating her voice. “He’s your pawn, you’re his queen! It is an HONOUR to serve the Dark Lord, no matter what the task.” The last bit was directed at Quirrell, who was gasping on the ground.

Voldemort stared at her, a mixture of disapproval and admiration on his face. Sure, with most follows he would have done the same thing, but Quirrell wasn't like most followers. He was softer, kinder, easier to talk to. He wasn’t supposed to have favourites, but Quirrell was his. He walked over to him, bending down to whisper.

“Are you alright?”

Quirrell’s big brown eyes stared up at him, hurt. “Did you really know the whole time, you’d blame Potter’s murder on me?” 

Voldemort wanted so desperately to lie to him, say that it wasn’t true, but he deserved the truth. “Yes,” he said quietly, regretfully, “Yes, I knew. But things have changed over the last year, I feel different now!” He reached out to touch his shoulder, only for him to flinch away.

“Don’t touch me!” And, wow, that hurt worse than the Cruciatus Curse ever could. Still, he backed off.

He struggled to come up with a reason. “How do I explain this? It’s...It’s like that movie,  _ She’s All That _ ! Do you remember?” He knew he did. “We watched it together.”

Quirrell nodded, the faintest ghost of a smile appearing at the memory. 

“You remember how at the end Freddie Prinze Jr. turns out to be good?” Voldemort smiled.

The anger returned to Quirrell’s voice. “No. I didn’t see the end because you were watching it, while you were on the back of my head, sucking my soul!”

Voldemort backed up. “Well, I wish there was another way, but I’ve got to take over the world!”

“Well there it.” Just as quick as the anger appeared, it disappeared. “But I’ll let you know now, it’s going to be pretty hard to make that rollerblading date from Azkaban.”

To anyone else, it wouldn’t have meant anything. But to Voldemort, it felt like being shot in the heart by one of those pathetic muggle weapons. 

“Death Eaters, take him away,” Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

Her spider-like hands landed on Voldemort’s shoulders as she purred in his ear, but he wasn’t listening to what she was saying. He watched as his closest friend, his partner, his  _ ex _ -partner, was dragged away. Brown eyes met silver, and Quirrell didn't look angry. He didn't even look sad. What broke his heart was that the look was complete and utter surprise.


	2. Winning him back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 2, Scene 9   
> Voldy wins back Quirrell

Voldemort found Quirrell crying on the ground of his cell in Azkaban. Usually, crying annoyed him, but Quirrell was, well, different. His sobs sounded heart-broken, grief-filled.

“Hey you,” he said quietly.

Quirrell turned, slowly, as if not daring to believe it was him. Voldemort smiled at him. Even with his face red and puffy from crying, he was still the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

“Voldemort! Is it...is it really you?” he asked, wiping away his tears. Voldemort felt his heart flutter. He had been crying about him?

He looked at the ground in shame. He didn’t deserve Quirrell’s grief. “What’s left of me anyway.”

“But I just heard that you were-“ Quirrell stammered.

“Destroyed.” Voldemort nodded. “Yeah.”

There was a pause. He seized the opportunity.

“But, Quirrell, theres a part of me...that’s still here,” he said, “And I can’t go on to the next plane without it. It’s a part of me that can’t be destroyed, because it’s right.”

He moved, touching Quirrell’s chest. “Here.”

Quirrell blushed. “In my heart?”

Voldemort nodded.

Quirrell’s face crumpled, a couple more tears falling to his cheeks before jumping to his feet. “So you came back?”

“I came home,” Voldemort admitted.

That was clearly the right thing to say, Quirrell looked like a teenager who’s crush had just admitted to liking them. He chewed on his fist nervously.

“And you don’t want to kill Harry Potter anymore?”

“No. Because I learned something when I had my body back. I learned that life is really messy, complicated, and it doesn’t turn out the way that you think it will. And you think that killing people might make them like you, but it doesn’t. It just makes people dead.”

Quirrell nodded, watching intently, so he continued. Time to pour out the rest of his soul. 

“I got killed by a two year old! And it’s really embarrassing, and everyone says “When you gonna come back, Voldemort?” “When you gonna take over the world?” And it’s on me! It’s all on me! And I’m sitting there by myself ‘cause no one wants to help and I say to myself “Maybe with Quirrell things would be okay.”” He trailed off, holding his head in his hand. If this didn’t get Quirrell back, nothing would. That was all he had.

Quirrell spoke uncertainly. “Is okay good?”

Voldemort looked at him. His amazing partner, his man, his follower, his  Quirrell .

“Quirrell,” he said, “Okay is wonderful!”

Quirrell wrapped him in a hug. He sighed, hugging back even tighter. He had won him back, and he was never letting him go again.


End file.
